A boxer short in the snow
by boopink
Summary: Et bien un boxer dans la neige...HPSS d'une certaine façon. Délire. Harry Potter Séverus Snape / Rogue


**disclaimer:** rien à moi à part un scénario débile, et je vois pas comment je pourrais gagner ma vie avec...

**blabla: **quelqu'un s'était proposé pour être mon bêta lecteur...j'ai perdu le message /. Je cherche toujours alors.

**Rating** : M

**Sur la fic** : C'est un délire, cap d'écrire une fic avec le titre "A boxer short in the snow". Après une nuit à carburer au chocolat, voici le résultat.

* * *

**A boxer short in the snow**

_Rêgle numéro UN : un Snape surprend toujours un Potter…_

Un orage se prépare depuis de longues heures au dessus de Poudlard. La lourde chaleur s'est incidieusement imposée, même en ce château au mur épais. Aucun professeurs n'avaient pris la peine d'amorcer l'orage, ignorant qu'il se ferait péniblement attendre ainsi. Dans la partie des septièmes année au dortoir Griffondor presque tout le monde est eveillé, en attente. Ron et Harry ne font pas exception.

"Et c'est à ce moment là qu'elle m'a répondu...", chuchota Ron.

°Rohlalala, il me saoule avec Hermione.°

"…J'en peux plus de …"

°Blablabla. Vous vous aimez, c'est bon y a que vous deux qui n'avez pas encore compris.°

"…ça me fera des vacances. Harry?"

(silence)

"Tu m'écoutes,OH?!"

"mh…euh OUI, lui déclarer ta flamme, oui oui excellente idée, Ron."

°qu'est ce qu'il m'a dit?…le silence se fait lourd…°

"Je te dis que je vais l'éviter un moment, tu me parles de déclaration? Je vois que tu suis très bien, tu t'interresses à ma personne.Bieeeennn. Tu preferes que je parle à mon rat peut-être? Il sera sans doute même plus attentif."

Ron se retourna couvert au minimum et marmonna

"Deux supers potes,putain, j'ai vraiment deux supers potes… miss je-me-mele-de-tout, mister je-n'écoute-rien et moi le gros crétin, la fine équipe quoi…"

La chaleur ambiente était déja intolérable, les moustiques insuportables, Ron boudant, c'était de trop. Harry se lèva et s'en fut. Ron, lui, le regarda partir et commenta:

"On peut savoir où tu vas en boxer?"

Exedé, Harry haussa les épaules.

Enfonçant bien le clou, le roux ajouta:

"D'ailleurs t'es ridicule dans ce boxer."

Harry se retourna et riposta une dernière fois:

"C'était mon dernier,merde. C'est pas de ma faute si ta mère me cout un boxer rouge avec écrit Harry Potter en jaune dessus. "Avec vos couleurs et ton nom, tu peux être sur qu'on te le volera pas.", qu'elle m'as sorti toute fiere. J'allais quand même pas l'envoyer bouler…"

Sur ces dernières paroles, Harry tourna les talons, s'en va d'un pas décidé en essayant d'ignorer son ami qui murmura:

"Ca c'est sur, on te le piquera pas."

°RRRRRRAAAHHHH, je veux un endroit frais ET vide,non ET désert, pas un moustique, personne pour me gonfler… pendant qu'on y est un endroit où j'aurai plus ce boxer ridicule sur moi.°

En plein phantasme d'associal, Harry marchait déjà ,distrait, dans les couloirs de l'école. Et…

°meeeerrrr…SNAPE, vite une porte.°

Harry n'eut même pas le temps de penser complètement sa phrase qu'il avait déjà passer la porte.

-/-

Un peu avant, au fond d'un cachot douillé:

Cette chaleur est intolérable. Je n'en peux plus.°

Sevenus Snape se retournait pour la enième fois dans son lit.

#Bon pas la peine d'essayer de dormir, je vais faire ce que j'aime par dessus tout , me promener seul la nuit. Avec un peu de chance, je tomberai sur des élèves et je ferai une deuxième chose que j'aime : punir. Ca me fera oublier cette chaleur.#

L'homme ammena silencieusement son corps fin et marqué jusqu'à ces vetements dit "léger" ,dont on ne voit en fait même pas la différence avec ceux d'hiver, les enfila rapidement et sortit.

Cela faisait bien une heure que le professeur de potion se promènait dans les couloirs. Il n'avait croisé personne, même pas Rusard et Miss Teigne. Enfin, il aimait la nuit et la solitude, il était servi. Pourtant brusquement, il s'arrèta net.

#Est-ce que je ne viens pas de voir l'insuportable Potter à l'instant? Potter sans sa cape d'invisibilité dans les couloirs la nuit, déjà c'est une joie, mais en boxer en prime, c'est trop beau pour être vrai. Quelle punition vais-je pouvoir lui infliger? Non quelle humiliation?! Je le fige et je le fais troner une semaine dans mon cours en guise d'avertissement pour les autres… Joie, félicité…#

Jubilant, voilà notre professeur qui ouvre la porte, s'appretant à lancer à la seule source de joie de sa vie un "Alors, Monsieur Potter on se promène?" triomphant.

--/--

_Rêgle numéro DEUX: Le destin s'acharne toujours à les réunir…_

Harry se sentit tomber en avant. Il atterit durement sur de la neige, en plein blizzard en fait.

°Oh non la PIECE A DESIR, froide, déserte…°

Le jeune homme scruta autour de lui un peu hagard ne voyant pas le bout de ces doigts.

°J'aurai du désirer une sortie aussi…shit. Bon je vois pas pourquoi je devrai abandonner mon caleçon en tous les cas. Espérons que ce foutu Snape ne m'ait pas vu et cherchons une sortie.°

Harry fit quelques pas, s'enfonca dans la neige, et réalisa à quel point la situation était hasardeuse. La neige lui brula les pieds, les yeux, en fait elle n'épargnait rien.

°Je suis presque à poil dans un blizzard sans ma baguette, shit shit shit shit. Il me faut quelque chose pour me couvrir,vite n'importe quoi, même une peau d'animal.°

TILT

°Je vais utiliser mon animagus, au moins j'aurai mon pelage de chat.°

Ainsi il se transforma mais comme il ne maîtrisait pas encore cette magie, abandonna le seul habit qui lui restait derrière lui et reprit sa marche ardue.

°Et voilà, plus de boxer, tous mes désirs sont exaucés. Et puis c'est juste un tout petit peu mieux, et dire que je me plaignais de la chaleur.Putain d'ironie!°

La chat noir avanca à l'aveuglette.

°Il me faut quelque chose pour m'abriter. Sinon je meurs au cours d'un faux blizzard que J'AI souhaité dans Poudlard, pendant que les autres élèves ont trop chaud. Marre, marre, marrrrrreeee, pourquoi je me met toujours dans des situations impossibles?°

Il sentit alors sous ses pates quelque chose de dur. Cela donna l'impression d'être un arbre.

°Peut-être y aura t-il un trou dans lequel se proteger?°

Il grimpa assez facilement tatonnant dans l'espoir de trouver un abris. Prenant trop confiance en lui,il glissa et se retrouva accrocher avec les deux pattes de devant à ce qui devait être une branche. Trouvant des instincts de félin en lui, un miaulement ridicule de chat bloqué en hauteur lui échappa.

"MMMMMMAAAOUUUUUWWWWWW"

Le blizzard épais empècha Harry, qui étais de toute façon trop occupé, d'entendre le bruit sourd anonciateur de l'arrivée de son professeur adoré -euh non-abbhoré.

-/-

"Alors Monsieur Potter, on…"

POF! Snape s'affala lamentablement dans le neige, ce qui coupa net sa phrase et sa joie.

"Evidemment#

L'homme regarda autour de lui, éttoné d'être en plein blizzard.

#Hm, la PIECE A DESIR sans doute, du froid et du vide en pagaille, un peu trop même. On ne voit rien. Il ne m'a donc pas vu tomber. Ce blizzard a du bon. Cherchons l'attardé.#

Les vetements d'été du professeur étaient largement suffisant pour le proteger. Le froid ne lui faisait pas grand chose. Il avanca tout de même prudemment au cas où il rencontrerait un obstacle. Ce qui arrive bientôt. Il tata avec le pied puis se pencha pour l'attraper.

#Bien, ça n'a pas l'air vivant. Ce ne devrait donc pas être dangereux. En plus c'est doux.#

Il le rapprocha de ces yeux jusqu'à enfin le voir, sursauta et éloigna l'objet.

#Le boxer de Potter… J'ai un sous-vetement de Potter dans la main!!#

Fulminant, il avanca d'un pas plus rapide quoique prudent.

°Je vais te faire bouffer ça, Potter. Mais quand même, pourquoi enlevé son seul vetement par un froid pareil. Il tente de se suicider? Ca se trouve je vais sauver ce gamin de la mort.°

Alors que notre professeur ,interloqué, hésitait entre laisser Potter à son suicide pathétique ou le sauver parce qu'il a une conscience tout de même, il entendit un miaulement ridicule. En effet parce que le hasard fait bien les choses (et que surtout c'est une histoire fictive), notre professeur tombe sur l'arbre où Harry se perche.

--/--

_Regle numéro TROIS : Un Harry échappe toujours d'un Snape_

Après que le miaulement lui eut échappé et avoir pédalé dans le vide inutilement, Harry jura intérieurement.

°Comme si ça allait me sauver!Bon j'ai plus qu'à ma laisser tomber de là.°

C'est au moment où il se laissa tomber qu'il entendit :

"Minou,minou?"

°Minou, minou??C'est quoi ce délire?…°

Il tombit alors sur la tête de quelqu'un et, trop content de sentir un peu de chaleur, ne réflechit pas de suite. L'homme s'empara avec douceur de lui.

°Hhuuummm, ces mains chaudes…°

Il l'approcha de son visage et c'est seulement lorsque qu'Harry lui toucha presque le nez avec sa truffe qu'il réalisa que c'était Snape. Catastrophé d'être à sa merci et surtout d'avoir apprécié cela, il le mordit. Surpris, Snape le lacha. Le chat s'enfut sur un :

"POTTER, j'aurai du m'en douter."grondant.

°Je veux une sortie, je veux sortir de ce cauchemaaarrr…°

Harry s'enfonca soudain dans la neige, en fait il chuta, et se retrouva nu sur un tapis dans un couloir.

°C'est fini? Vraiment??Ah sauf que je suis nu comme un ver maintenant. Comment je vais rentrer discretement?°

Observant autour de lui, il découvrit les portraits tres interresses. S'adressant alors à un jeune homme, il dit:

"Puis-je vous emprunter votre tenture, s'il vous plait?"

"Bien sur avec plaisir, mais je reste dessus."

A la mine surprise d'Harry, il soupira et ajouta:

"Bon, je vous la laisse"

Et s'en va occuper un tissu voisin.

"Merci"

Heureusement, l'orage avait enfin eclaté, les élèves dormaient. Harry se coucha tranquillement et dormit instentanement pour ne se reveiller que difficilement le lendemain matin.

"Harry, lève-toi. On a cours de potion en premier, Snape nous ratera pas si on est en retard. Et puis c'est quoi cette tenture?"

"Boui, boui, c'est bon je me lève et je vais la ramener."

Il ouvrit les yeux et aperçut le jeune homme tout sourire sur le bout de tissus. La colère monta:

"Vous aviez dit…"

"Et ben, j'ai menti. Fait pas cette tête, y s'est rien passé après tout."rétorque t-il avec un clein d'oeil.

Harry n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec cela. Il se prépara, ramena la tenture et alla dejeuner.

°Je me demande comment Snape va réagir ce matin. Ca va barder pour moi…°

Ces mains…Oh qu'est ce que je pense moi?

°Mais c'était ma PIECE A DESIR, si j'en sors, que deviens Snape?°

-/-

"MMMMMMAAAOUUUUUWWWWWW"

#Qu'est-ce qu'un chat fait ici? ……Voyons voir la bête.#

"Minou, minou?" lanca Snape relativement doucement.

Il sentit alors un poid chaud tomber sur sa tête.

#Il sort d'où celui là…#

Il le ramena à lui: un chat noir, des yeux verts, une tache blanche qui rapelle étrangement… Le chat mordit, et Snape dans son mouvement de recul perditl'équilibre.  
a Snape.

Mais déjà l'animal avait disparu.

#Minute, s'il s'en va, qu'est ce que je deviens?#

A peine a t'il pensé cela qu'il vacilla. SCHPLOF et se retrouva assis dans une assiette de porridge dans le réfectoire. Il regarda devant lui et tomba sur Potter.

#Je tombe près du créateur de la piece, avec une distorsion de temps,semble t-il#

Severus Snape n'est pas genre à se demonter pour si peu. Dignement il se releva, d'un coup de baguette se redonna une tenue correcte, fixa Potter et déclara froidement:

"Bon appetit, Monsieur Potter. Mangez, ça va REFROIDIR."

"J'en commanderai autre chose, merci."riposta l'élève.

"Faites donc."

Au professeur de sortir royalement, cependant, le bon vieux Ron posa alors la question fatidique:

"Dis, Harry, tu pourrais m'expliquer pourquoi il avait ton boxer à la main?"

* * *

Une suite est possible à ce délire. Comme d'hab si ça interresse quelqu'un ;)


End file.
